


Beautiful

by JulzSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men share a quiet night of self-exploration and admissions. RL/SS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this after having a very vivid dream and I felt like I should post it, even though it’s horrendously short. Not sure what to make of it, just some creative babble you could call it lol. Review anyways!

**Beautiful**

The light from the fire glared off pale, scarred flesh as toned fingers skimmed over it, tracing the muscles and lines carefully. It was almost like some sort of ritual, a form of memorization of the body. Thin lips were pressed gently to smooth expanses of usually hidden flesh, goose bumps showing fear and excitement at the explorations. Long ebony hair flowed across the pillow, swirling haphazardly as a hand carded through it.

“You’re beautiful.”

Dark eyes gazed into amber ones searchingly, almost as if trying to determine the truthfulness of that statement. A hand brushed lovingly against a pale and scarred cheek, cupping it gently. Lips met tentatively, then passionately as tongues fought for dominance. A groan and a hiss of breath as flesh pressed against flesh, creating amazing friction between a lithe, pale body, and a toned, lean body.

“ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Wide amber eyes stared down into dark ones, shock and awe written across the expression. A tentative smile and a relieved sigh escaped before another kiss was shared, this time much gentler, full of meaning. Hands roamed and explored, touching and feeling with wild abandon and freedom. Two heartbeats became secrenized as heavy breathing levelled out and a thick silence filled the room.

“I love you, Severus.”

Silence. A clock strikes midnight. Someone holds their breath in hope, in yearning.

“I love you, too, Remus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, even on little crappy drabbles like such!


End file.
